


Santa's Little Helpers

by blurryfaceimagines



Series: Wincest Love Week ~ 4 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam, also smut, and becoming the fav elves, but can you tell he's also very proud of sam?, cuteness, mention of sam and dean saving the day, the Winchesters dressing up as elves, there's children involved, there's jealous!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: Sunday's Prompt:  Dressing up as santa’s elves for a caseHe was almost forty and he was expected to dress up as a damn elf. As Santa's Little Helper, Dean's glare intensified as the annoyingly cheery voice of the girl from the other day filled his head again. He wasn't little, damn it!





	

Dean glowered as he studied his reflection.

  
He absolutely hated how the damn shirt was long enough to look like a dress. Or a skirt- especially with how it fluffed up below the belt tied at the waist.

  
He was almost forty and he was expected to dress up as a damn elf. As _Santa's Little Helper_ , Dean's glare intensified as the annoyingly cheery voice of the girl from the other day filled his head again. He wasn't little, damn it!

  
_It can't be worth it_ , he thought angrily to himself. But the more reasonable voice in his head immediately piped up, guilt tripping him about how _so many innocent children could get hurt_ and how they needed _to do this for them_ and _not be selfish_ about their image. That voice also sounded suspiciously like Sam.

  
_Great!_ He rolled his eyes at himself before pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. _Spent so much of my life with Sam I even have a Sasquatch-voice conscience now_.

  
Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Even if it was, Dean wouldn't have it any other way!

  
A soft knock on his door had him straighten up and shuffle away from the mirror. He didn't open the door yet- just hovered by it before turning a longing gaze towards his bed. To his very inviting memory foam- which was calling out to him, telling him he could just stay and be warm and cozy and not worry about looking ridiculous!

  
He wasn't ready for this...

  
"Dean! Come out already!"

  
If Sam's bark hadn't scared him, then the bangs he rained down on the poor door sure made his heart stop for a moment.

  
God damned over-sized little brother and the god damned the super strength his size gifted him!

  
"Take it easy on the damn door, Sammy!"

  
The silence that immediately followed told Dean exactly what Sam would say next and he cut him off before his brother could get a single warning out.

  
"And I'm not comin' out like this, man! I look ridiculous!"

  
"Dean, I swear-!"

  
Dean unlocked and swung the door open before Sam could try to barrage bangs on his door again; but the firm glare he had set his features into melted off, leaving him gaping wide eyed and slack jawed at his brother.

  
_Damn it!_ Not for the first time, he cursed the few inches he had lost to his brother, even as his eyes roved appreciatively over Sam's form.

  
The red tights clung to Sam's strong, long legs like a second skin, accentuating his muscled thighs and lean calves and gripping tight at the ankles before his huge feet were covered by the ridiculous, boat-like, 'elf' shoes- green and pointed.

  
What gave Dean pause was how Sam's shirt ended at the waist, only the two longer, sharply cut edges falling lower over his crotch and ass. Which was just as well, Dean begrudgingly admitted to himself. That meant the monster between Sam's legs was now covered much better than the flimsy cover the skin-tight trousers had provided, and there would be no awkwardness due to curious kids wondering what he was hiding. But even that knowledge did little to help Dean's stung pride- Sam's shirt looked nothing like a skirt even though his belt was just as snug as Dean's!

  
"Like what you see?"

  
And wouldn't Dean just love to wipe that smug grin off the younger man's very handsome face! He knew just by the tone that Sam was smirking at him, all pleased with himself and self assured, and making fun of how stupid Dean looked. Yep! He would definitely wipe that expression off of him- right after he was finished admiring the bulging muscles of the arms and chest underneath that green tunic, which was really no better than the tights at keeping things hidden.

  
"Why'd you get the shorter shirt?" Dean grumbled, almost to himself, as he finally managed to pull his gaze away to meet Sam's eyes instead.

  
The younger man let out a choked laugh, like he hadn't expected the question and hadn't quite managed to stop the laugh from escaping.

  
"We were given the uniforms according to our sizes, Dean. Besides," he continued, giving Dean another appraising once over as his hands twitched at his sides- like he wanted to touch. "You look adorable! Good enough I could eat ya."

  
"S-Shut up, Sasquatch! We got kids to save!"

 

* * *

 

  
Dean refused to call the green little monster anything but the grinch. Sam kept insisting that it was a form of fae, but Dean didn't care- it was evil and it looked a whole lot like that damn grinch who stole Christmas!

  
In the end, they agreed, it didn't matter anyway. They had managed to gank him before he could cause any accidents and hurt the kids coming to have their turn on the Santa's lap. Good thing really, that it didn't leave a bloody puddle or a rotting corpse, instead having vanished in a burst of glitter. After that the kids had quickly decided that Sam and Dean were their favorite elves- apparently the little rascals loved glitter-dunked people.

  
It had been a while before they could leave without making a little one cry- basically they managed to get out after all the parents had dragged their kids out the mall, some bargaining more awake time, some threatening the kid with no TV, and some just kicking and screaming.

  
"I still don't get why they wanted all elves to costume up from home and come!" Surprisingly, Dean wasn't as annoyed or upset as he'd thought he would be- feeling almost cheery, in fact!

  
He reached up to remove the bright red, pointy hat as he made his way to the bunker library but stopped short as he felt Sam's paw wrap around his wrist.

  
"Leave it on."

  
Suddenly finding it hard to swallow at the thickness to Sam's voice, Dean turned to silently regard him.

  
Motioning towards the library table, Sam cleared his throat once before continuing.  
"Didn't think you'd go unfucked today, did ya?"

  
A blush heated his cheeks and Dean felt the need to itch under the hat- to remove it, as he felt the tips of his ears start to burn as well. But he didn't disobey the previous command and slowly walked over to the table.

  
"Aw, 'm not even worth taking to dinner first?" The slight shakiness to his words took the effect of bravado away, but it didn't seem to matter.

  
Sam didn't respond to his tease and followed closely behind him, crowding against Dean's back as soon as he reached the table.

  
"Off with the tights, Dean."

  
He should be annoyed at being ordered around, or pretend to be, he knew, but Dean couldn't deny that he loved being told what to do. Especially getting ordered around in bed. Or... during activities involving what usually happened in bed. Not that he would ever admit it out loud!

  
Quickly, a little too quickly for it to not seem too eager, Dean reached under the draping length of his shirt to push his tights down, only remembering to toe off his hideous, pointy shoes when the tights were pooled about his knees.

  
Instantly Sam's hands- his large, warm hands, were at his waist, pulling him back so his body was flush against the length of Sam's front. Licking his lips, Dean pushed further back so the swell of his ass pressed against the straining bulge of Sam's cock, barely being contained by the tights he himself had still not removed.

  
"Always knew you'd look amazing in a dress, Dee-! So perfect- just mouthwatering."

  
"Sammy," Dean groaned, feeling an odd mixture of embarrassment and turned-on. "Stop talkin' already and get to it!"

  
Sam's chest rumbled against Dean's back as he chuckled and reached an arm around Dean to grip his hardened cock, getting a soft gasp out out Dean. He started stroking him, keeping his grip firm and pulls sure, and turned his head to mouth at the spot behind Dean's ear as his brother's heavy sighs and grunts filled the air.

  
Fingers sticky and slippery enough with the precome leaking slowly out of the older man, Sam brought his hand back; he ignored Dean's groan of protest to slide his fingers into the puckered hole of his entrance, two at once. If not for their morning romp, Dean wouldn't have been this easy to breach, especially without proper lube; and he groaned into the spit-slick skin of Dean's neck at the memory as he started quickly scissoring his fingers.Dean threw his head back against Sam's shoulder, eyes screwed shut and head tilted to the side as he bit his lip and pushed back onto Sam's thick fingers.

  
Petting Dean's hip, once, Sam withdrew his fingers and hurriedly pushed his tights down enough so his cock sprung free, already filled and heavy between his thighs. He quickly gave his cock a couple pulls to spread the precome before he was maneuvering Dean so he was facing him now, with the backs of his thighs pressed against the table.

  
A moment later, Dean seemed to catch up as his eyes seemed to focus again and he pushed back so he was seated on the table now, legs dangling against Sam's thighs.

  
"Good boy," Sam murmured against the stubble of Dean's jaw before he pulled the skin between his teeth and sucked on it as he slipped his arms under Dean's thighs and brought him forward.

  
Legs rested on the taller man's shoulder, Dean propped his upper half on his forearms as Sam pulled him forward another inch so he could slide his cock in. Eyes shut tight, Dean let his head fall back as Sam pushed till his heavy balls were pressed up against Dean's ass.

  
Sam was pulling out a moment later, and pushing back in before he was fully out. Dean's breath would leave him in short bursts every time Sam slammed home, coming faster and quicker as Sam increased his pace, somehow managing to hit deeper on each thrust.

  
It didn't take long- just a few thrusts in and out, and Sam was shuddering is orgasm deep inside Dean, filling his brother up again with thick ropes of come.

  
Sleepily, Dean wondered how long his poor Sasquatch had been aroused for him to finish this quick, even as he found his relief with a soft sigh, coming all over the belly of his shirt. He was already drifting off when Sam pulled out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, if you got this far, please leave a comment? I feel like my writing sucks and nobody made it to the bottom XD


End file.
